Keisuke Jin
|numberofepisodes = 35 (X) 2 (Stronger) 6 (Skyrider) 1 (ZX) 7 (Black RX) 10 (Movies) |label = X-Rider |label2 = Kamen Rider X |image2 = |casts = Ryo Hayami (original series) Kenichi Suzumura (Voice in All Rider vs. Dai-Shocker) Isshin Chiba (Voice in Movie War Mega Max) Kazuki Shimizu (Voice in Super Hero Taisen)}} is , the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 1974 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider X. His design was based on the or "Giant water bug", and the letter . He is also known as and is the fifth Rider after Riderman. Personality Originally a normal man who, while argued with his father from time to time, did love and respect him to the point where he was called out for it by his (at the time) girlfriend. His life was turned upside down however, when he suffered horrible injuries and was altered into a Kaizorg. At first, Keisuke was horribly distraught by his cyborg body (like his predecessors) as well as (seemingly) being betrayed by his former girlfriend and suffered greatly. He suffered even more when the machine which held his father's personality and memories self destructed (when it realized that Keisuke had become too dependent to it) thus leaving Keisuke alone to fight his father's murderers. Despite all these very unfortunate incidents, Keisuke fought G.O.D to protect humanity showing how much character he has. As things eventually got better, Keisuke slowly regained his former cheerfulness, while facing more hardships in his life which made him stronger. He also decided to trust his former girlfriend when convinced by her sister Kiriko and was mournful when they died. Although told by Kiriko to lose his feelings and become the X-Rider, Keisuke didn't lose his humanity and kept the feelings and emotions he felt. It was because of these feelings that Keisuke didn't lose hope as he tried to save people from suffering like he did. In TV series, Keisuke had misspelled his name as . History .]] Keisuke was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battled G.O.D. Some time later, X was captured and had his energy absorbed by G.O.D.'s villain monster Spider-Napoleon. At the last moment, V3 appeared and challenged him to a battle, only to disappear, escaping with X. Keisuke Jin's life was in danger, and his power wasn't enough to face his opponent, to help the fellow Rider, V3 decided to give him the , which could greatly power up X. However, V3 needed to transfer a large amount of his blood to him in the process, weakening himself. Spider-Napoleon soon attacked again, forcing V3 into action before he had recovered. V3 managed to rescue his hostages, but was overwhelmed by Spider-Napoleon and the rebuilt Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong. He was rescued by the powered up X, who finished off Spider-Napoleon, while V3, even weakened, beat Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong together. After being further assisted by his predecessors, Keisuke eventually managed to defeat G.O.D and saved the day. Stronger .]] A few years after the destruction of G.O.D, Keisuke returns from Spain fighting against Armored Knight in Japan alongside Kamen Rider Amazon after Armored Knight one sword disappears when he throws his Ridol Stick and he manages to escapes, they shake hands together before helping Stronger defeat both Armored Knight and Commander Jishaku. He and Amazon later rescue both V3 and Riderman and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a new voice welcomes then, The great leader of Delza. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Government of Darkness and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider ''.]] The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Keisuke Jin, Kamen Rider X, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Together with Riderman, X-Rider assisted Skyrider in thwarting Dokuganba's plot. Eventually, Neo-Shocker gathers a Second Generation Cyborg Corps in Japan, led by Gurand Bazarmy, known as the Strongest Cyborg on Earth, and also plans to launch a direct offensive with an experimental tank, the ''Varithium Cannon, led by Hirubiran. To save Japan, the seven Riders return and, alongside Skyrider, destroy the experimental Varithium Cannon and Hirubiran. However, they are soon challenged by Gurand Bazarmy and his troops. Neo-Shocker troops start kidnapping many people around Japan in order to work as slaves in their operation to bring about a large volcanic eruption in Japan. The seven Riders spread around Japan to fight against various attacks from Neo-Shocker. In a later battle, Skyrider is easily wounded and left unconscious while trying to face Gurand Bazarmy. While he recovers, the Riders communicate telepathically with the unconscious Hiroshi Tsukuba. The Riders tell Skyrider that he should go through an intense training where he'd receive their powers, multiplying his strength 20 times to fight against Gurand Bazarmy again. After Skyrider's training is finished, all Riders leave to face Neo-Shocker again. Skyrider faces Gurand Bazarmy, while the Legendary Seven fight against Neo-Shocker's Second Generation Cyborgs troops. Gurand Bazarmy and his army quickly fall before the Riders. After the battle is over, the Seven Riders leave Japan again, to fight Neo-Shocker all over the world, while Skyrider remains to protect Japan. Neo-Shocker makes an alliance with an alien, the self proclaimed Galaxy King, and starts an operation to explode Mount Fuji. When Skyrider is ambushed by another troop of second generation Second Generation Cyborgs led by Jaguar Van, all seven Riders arrive to face their forces and allow Skyrider to proceed. After the battle, all 8 Riders leave to fight Neo-Shocker elsewhere. Attending the call of Stronger and Rider 2, who had located Neo-Shocker's main base, in Japan, X returns from Egypt, joining up with the other Seven Legendary Riders. They head to Neo-Shocker's underwater base, only to be faced with a giant dragon, Neo-Shocker's, Great Leader himself. X's and everyone else's attacks prove to be ineffective against the Great Leader, however, they hold on long enough for Skyrider to arrive. Skyrider stuns the Great Leader by shooting his foot with a bowgun, and, using the opportunity, all Seven Legendary Riders hit him with their Rider Kicks, knocking down the giant. However, he was still alive, and decides to explode alongside a giant bomb, taking out not only himself, but Earth itself by destroying it`s atmosphere. The eight Riders combine their powers and use Skyrider's Sailing Jump together, grabbing the Great Leader and taking him to the distant sky, where they all explode, all eight Riders seemingly perishing alongside it when in truth they were blasted across space until they regrouped in Super-1. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to leave that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX Kamen Rider X, alongside the other Nine veteran Riders, fought against the secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which sparred with each other. Group 1: Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. Before Crisis makes a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally leave for the final battle. .]] After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Bosgun is about to finish him off, Rider 1 arrives, blocking his attack and kicking him away. The 9 Riders arrive shortly afterwards, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. X and the others introduce themselves to Kohtaro Minami. Bosgun finds them, and meeting Kohtaro and Rider 1, proposes a duel against Black RX. However, Kohtaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba soon notices a Chap hiding behind some crates to prepare an ambush and flushes it out. As the 10 veterans fight them off, Black RX faces Bosgun in a fair match and destroys him. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kohtaro decides to fight, but Riders 1 and 2 argue that even Black RX's attacks are ineffective against Gran Zairus and they need a strategy before facing it again. Kohtaro decides to fight anyway, even if he dies trying. He leaves to fight again, and X and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined ''Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000°C, and easily knocks out X and the others. In the end, Black RX becomes Biorider and manages to destroy Gran Zairus from the inside out, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, X and the other Riders help evacuate the city's population and start to plan defensive measures for the next battle. However, a second Rider 1 appears during their meeting. The real Rider 1 accuses the impostor and punches it, making it reveal its true form, Harmful Nimp. The 10 Riders face Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. Unfortunately when the monsters knocked down, they quickly get up again. When the battle seems hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, reveals that the monsters don't die as long as she keeps a set of golden feathers with her, but Biorider returns, alive, stealing the feathers. Rider 1 receives one of the golden feathers, and V3 holds Harmful Nimp while he uses the feather to stop it. Biorider then destroys the monsters all by himself. With Kohtaro alive, the 10 Riders decide to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protects his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, gains a new form called Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara and faces V3 and Riderman while X And Amazon bring their kids to Kohtaro. Meanwhile, Crisis' forces start a human hunt. Riders 1 and 2 arrive to help Kohtaro face the Chaps' troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. X And Amazon show up with the kids and Inform Kotaro on what happened. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where the other Riders were helping Kohtaro. Jark challenges Kohtaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. Emperor Crisis calls Kohtaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 tells Amazon to follow them, and all the other Riders go too. The emperor offers Kohtaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kohtaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kohtaro. X and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders survive the attack and meet RX after the battle is over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, X-Rider competes against Kuuga in the tournament to decide the strongest Rider. He joins all the Riders in the final battle agaisnt Dai-Shocker. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including X-Rider, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, X-Rider and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider X and Amazon head to a meteor landing site in the South America, where they find a large army of Stardust Ninja Dustard, fighting against them alongside Amazon. Afterwards, X and Amazon gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and X is sealed in a Core Medal. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. X fights against a copy Uva and finished him off with his X Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen X was among the Riders that face the Super Sentai team after Decade and Gokai Red issued each other factions as threats. However, this was all a plan made by their factions' adversaries in a Big Machine plan until Decade and Gokai Red reveal their turncoats and releasing defeated Riders and Sentai from a dimensional rift. Super Hero Taisen Z , X, and V3 as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] X was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, X appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Hero Taisen Otsu .]] ''to be added Kamen Rider Taisen Keisuke reappears in this movie as a doctor that takes care of others. He looks after a girl named Mari while her father is away. He treats a criminal at a restaraunt while he was holding Mari hostage. Noticing him was Takumi Inui who followed him to his clinic and helped treat a patient. Keisuke hears Takumi's past grief, telling him he'll have to figure out how to deal with it while telling him to look out towards the ocean. The next day, Keisuke fights Takumi as X after knowing he is one of the Heisei Riders, Kamen Rider Faiz during an attack by the Badan Empire. He calls Takumi weak after he defeats him. At the climax, X is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He and Faiz face-off, taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Before long, his attack and Haruto's are intercepted by a confused Takumi as he wants to revive the deceased Masato. He and Haruto convince Takumi to never be influenced by a desire to resurrect the dead as life is only once. In the conclusion, he fights Takumi again, only to stop when the adjacent battle between Takeshi and Kouta abruptly ends with one of them surrendering. When shaking hands to call a truce, he advises Takumi to see the ocean whenever his heart is troubled. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, X became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider X. Following V3 and Riderman alongside Amazon and Stronger, X-Rider confronted rebel Kamen Riders 3 and Drive but was intercepted by the rapid Kamen Rider Mach as he rode in to defend Drive on his Ride Macher. Engaging Kamen Rider 3, X-Rider was quickly defeated by the Rider who proceeded to give him a savage beating until Drive called him to his senses. The next day, following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, X-Rider was among the Riders who attacked Drive while being caught in the crossfire as the Rider Robo joined the fray. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, X-Rider was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring X-Rider's place in history. A.R. World X-Rider.]] This X-Rider is an alternate version of Keisuke Jin, existing in the World of X-Rider, the A.R. World where Apollo Geist and King Dark of Dai-Shocker, the leaders of the Government of Darkness, come from. Not much is known about this X-Rider. It is known that, much like the original, X-Rider killed his world's Apollo Geist. Though he was revived by the Government of Darkness, he required the use of his Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. This version of X-Rider is briefly seen fighting Apollo Geist in a flashback in episode 26 in Kamen Rider Decade, though Decade is not seen meeting him as the World of X-Rider was not shown to be visited by the Hikari Studio during the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, but they could have visited it off-screen after the conclusion of the Rider War and the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Indeed they have the opportunity to do so as the Hikari Studio is left free to travel the A.R. Worlds as of the end of Movie War 2010. Kamen Rider SD X': One of the alumni Riders. He was originally built for aquatic combat, and carries a multipurpose weapon called Ridol. He is fairly in the background for the animated short. He is on the same squad as V3 and Super-1. He rides in a modified version of the Cruiser motorcycle. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Club X appears as one of six Riders who fight Shocker in ''Kamen Rider Club, being one of the last three which are unlocked. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race X appears riding the Cruiser in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. All Kamen Rider Generation Keisuke as X is an unlockable character in both installments. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis X is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. He has a weapon mode change on his Ridol, changing its ground Normal and Special 1 Attacks, and can combo cancelling into each other Ridol weapon modes via ground Normal combos only. His final mode is using a hand to hand combat powered by Mercury Circuit, altering his ground attacks, including all of his ground specials, to differenate his normal state's ground specials. Abilities From a young age, Keisuke was trained in karate, judo and kendo by his father. As an adult, Keisuke still retains his skills. He is also a great swimmer. As Kamen Rider X, Keisuke has shown great fencing, roping, staff and long poling skills with his Ridol. His greatest advantage is however, underwater. Since his body was recreated for deep sea underwater travel, he can not only breathe underwater, but also withstand an incredible amount of water pressure. X-Rider '''Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 178 cm. . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 76. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Weight': 70 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 75 t. *'Kicking Power': 90 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. → 85 m.Kodansha. (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 5. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670943. . (2015). Kamen Rider: Showa's Strongest Legend. p. 46. ISBN 978-4575308402. (one say 60 m., 70 m., 105 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. For the first 27 episodes (and later in Kamen Rider Taisen), Keisuke's used the phrase and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms after V3 gives him , which greatly powered up X. As Kamen Rider X, his power apparently comes from solar and wind energy. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive and move freely in the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level along with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Later on in the series Keisuke gets an upgrade which boosted his power three times fold meaning he can at least survive and move freely in thirty thousand meters below sea level. Techniques * * * : Second Trademark Finisher :: Used to Defeat Faiz in the Second Time & Destroy Badan's Spaceship * : Trademark rider kick. *:Used to destroy Neptune *:Used to destroy Pannic *:Used to destroy Hercules *:Used to destroy Cyclops *:Used to destroy Icarus, throwing him away into the sunrise. *:Used to destroy Atlas *:Used on Mach Achilles, but was blocked by the kaijin *:Used to destroy Prometheus *:Used to destroy Revived Apollo Geist *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Ant Capone *:Used to destroy Badan Empire cyborg Taka-Roid * *:Used to destroy Mach Achilles * * *:Used to destroy Apollo Geist * * * *:Used to destory a G.O.D. Warfare Agents * * * * *:Used to destroy one of Hydra snakes * * : X grabs the monster, forms a wheel with it, hurling them into the air, and finally kicking them into the ground. *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Ant Capone *Rider Kick; A standard Rider kick used in Skyrider . * * Rider Synchro: An attack Keisuke can use if assisted by multiple other Riders. * *:Used alongside Kamen Rider 1 and 2's Rider Kicks as wth help from Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman to destroy Franken Bat. Equipment *Ridol - Transformation belt and main weapon. *Cruiser - X's personal Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider X. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider X, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into X-Rider. - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider X. The X Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. X, along with Amazon and Stronger, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Medals into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider X. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider X is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon X-Rider. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider X, created when X was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Ridol while the lid backside image depicts the Ridol Stick. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Bravo and Knuckle in the toyline. *Transformation: X Arms: Mr. Kaizorg! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: X LockSeed .jpg|X Lockseed (locked & closed) XLockseedOpen.png|X Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Keisuke Jin was portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by an unidentified actor. Hayami reprised his role in Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). 34 years after his last appearance in Skyrider, he returned as Keisuke in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. In 2009, he complained that Toei did not inform him of the ''All Riders vs Dai-Shocker'' film, saying that he would've been willing to return. As Kamen Rider X, his suit actors were Testsuya Nakayahi and Kazuo Niibori. *In Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie, he was voiced by . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by (Ryutaros in Kamen Rider Den-O). was his suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was voiced by . *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) actor . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider X, Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X) is labeled and . Recognition Kamen Rider X is featured as #30 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *His design was based on the Belostomatidae or "Giant water bug". *X-Rider is the second Rider to use a handheld weapon, the first being Kamen Rider 1. **However, he is the first to have a personal weapon, as Rider 1 only used weapons such as rods or cutlass blades which were swiped from Shocker Combatmen mid-battle and abandoned afterwards. **This count of course excludes Riderman, whose Cassette Arms were attached to his arm. *Keisuke Jin is the first Rider to be depicted in a childhood flashback. *Despite becoming X through a hastened procedure by his wounded father (that used what little inventions he had at the time), Keisuke's physical strength still far outclasses most of his successors, as does his durability. *With Keisuke's ability to breath underwater and survive 1000 meters below sea level, it is assumable that he is one of, if not the fastest swimmer out of all the Kamen Riders. *While Keisuke used the "Dai Henshin" transformation when he returned in Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider), this is ignored by Kamen Rider Taisen where he performs the original "Set Up" transformation call again. However, Emu used the "Dai Henshin" for Level Up transformations in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *Ironically, Keisuke battles an evil organization which name's abbreviation - GOD - has the same meaning as a kanji which is used to write his surname (神). *In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, Keisuke possessed cybernetics similar to Cyborg 008, as his boots were equipped with hydro-propellor jets that allowed him to move faster in water. Jet propellor boots.png|The heel of X's boots open up to reveal jet propellors X's propellor boots (Spirits).png|The jets then activate and propel X forward at tremendous speed. Appearances * Kamen Rider X **Episode 1: X-X-X-Rider is Born!! **Episode 2: Run, Cruiser! X-Rider!! **Episode 3: Assassination Dark Spider Operation!! **Episode 4: G.O.D., the Shadow of Fear!! **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 6: The Japanese Islands Fragmentation Plan! **Episode 7: The Terrible Genius Human Project! **Episode 8: Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **Episode 11: The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! **Episode 12: Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! **Episode 13: G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! **Episode 14: Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld **Episode 15: G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! **Episode 19: The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! **Episode 20: A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **Episode 23: King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 24: Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! **Episode 25: The Mysterious Thief, Rhinocerous Beetle Lupin!! **Episode 26: Underworld's Dictator, Starfish Hitler!! **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! **Episode 29: Deathmatch!! X-Rider vs. X-Rider!! **Episode 30: I Want Blood! The Monster of the Corpse Swamp!! **Episode 31: Stand! King Dark!! **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 31: Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! **Episode 32: Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Heroes Category:X Riders